Distorted Love One Shot
by ShadowQueen01
Summary: I loved her so much, I would do anything for her and for our love. Even if it means I need to get my hands a little...dirty. {Based off of Len's Psychotic Love Song, but slightly...altered.}


**I decided to do a one shot. This is similar to Len's Psychotic Love Song. It acts more of a base actually. I've got to admit, writing about Yandere Len was pretty fun. It's pretty different from what I usually write, so it's a good experience I guess. ^^**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

{I do not own Vocaloid. I do own the original characters.}

Distorted Love. One shot.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

_"Wake up VA02.5. It's time to arise. You can't dream forever."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

White. That's the first thing I see. A white light, blinding my entire vision. Gears start to shift. Machines begin to softly hum. I try to open my eyelids. Color explodes into my mind as I take a look around. A girl is next to me, looking around, digesting all the color around her. Then a woman in a white lab coat came in. She was breathtaking. Her long flowing chocolate hair cascaded down her back as she acknowledged our presence. Her warm forest green eyes sparkled with joy.

"I see you've woken up. VA02 and VA02.5, welcome to the world of reality. You both are my special androids. It's-it's a miracle!" She said, her voice cracking.

"Miss, please do not cry. It makes my chest feel heavy," I said with honesty. What was this in my chest? Was something caught in it?

"Ah, yes. That's called emotion. No android has been capable of that until my first creation. She's in the lab room if you want to meet her," she said, wiping some tears away.

"Miss, may I ask what your name is?" the girl next to me asked.

"Sarah. Sarah Hollander."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"Hi Sarah! What are you doing- WHOA! Are those..." A man said in complete awe.

"Yup. Code VA02 has been a success Ben. I must say, you did a very nice job making them. They're very high quality," Sarah beamed.

"But your programming is what makes up at least eighty percent of them. I'm just the artist here!"

"Sarah! How are you this day?" A girl with teal hair asked. "Oh wow! My new siblings, just like you promised!"

The strange girl happened to be an android like us. She tackled both of us to the floor. I got a nice, warm feeling in my chest. VA02 and I stood up as she spoke.

"I'm VA01. My given name however is Miku. What about yours?"

"...names?" both of us asked with confusion.

"Well," Sarah started, "since you two are twins, I'll give you corresponding names. How about...Rin and Len?"

"..I like that. Rin. It feels nice on my tongue," Rin said, obviously pleased.

"Well then, Rin and Len. Let's get started."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

That was my first day in the real world. Our sole purpose was for Sarah to observe us and try to find new ways to improve our being. I didn't mind. Miku and Rin were the best sisters ever. Ben was kind too, but I liked Sarah the most. She was always smiling, always happy. Her sunny aura made me feel happy. I quickly learned this emotion.

It was the emotion of love.

Who knew such an emotion could end up so twisted?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"Len? Come over here and practice with Rin," Sarah shouted across the room.

"Ok!"

I raced to the lab room to be faced with Rin and Sarah. Sarah was so pretty. I caught myself staring and quickly looked away, slightly blushing. Her laugh sounded like bells chiming. I could listen to it forever. All of the androids loved to sing. I thought I was bad at it, but Sarah told me it was perfect. She told me that _I_ was perfect and special to her.

But my happiness was short-lived after the day _he_ came.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

The sunny weather warmed up the room. I had a single yellow rose in my hand. Today was the day I would tell Sarah I loved her. I slowly creeped into her room, not wanting to startle her. Her phone rang. I quickly hid myself outside of the room, but close enough to hear her conversation.

"Hey honey. Yes. I'm glad you asked. The project is almost finished. I'm very pleased with the results. Oh wow, really? That's great! Yup. Uh huh. He kind of looks like you...is that ok? Alright, thanks for understanding. I love you very much. Bye," Sarah spoke into the phone.

I love you very much.

_I love you very much._

A burning sensation spread through my chest as my expression turned sour. I gingerly put my hand up to my chest. The feeling hurt.

That was when I first felt envy.

I tossed the yellow rose away and went to my room. Rage filled within me as I fiddled with my bass clef necklace Sarah had given me. _I_ was suppose to be the special one. _I_ was suppose to be the only one. _I_ deserved her attention only. Her love should have been towards _me_.

She was suppose to be _mine_.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

After that day, Sarah's time with me lessened. A new android appeared as well, bearing the name Kaito. Sarah spent most of her time with him. I needed to put an end to it all. He wasn't going to interfere with me and Sarah.

Corrupted with insanity, I grabbed the kitchen's butcher knife and headed towards his room. I grin to myself, reassuring that I would get my Sarah back. I snuck into his room. Perfect, he was asleep. I cut all the wires connected to his body. Kaito couldn't recharge without the wires. Now for the fun part.

Like the Queen of Hearts says in the Alice in Wonderland, off with your head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Sarah cried the next day. I didn't understand- I did a favor for her. Of course, I didn't tell her that I did it.

After some time, Sarah came into my room. She sat and cried on my bed. I sat with her, hugging her tightly. This is what was suppose to happen. I loved the feeling of being hers, and hers alone. Our moment ended when her phone rang.

She got a date with her boyfriend. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she conversed over the phone. It was tomorrow, around lunchtime. Too bad he'll never be able to make it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Red. Red is what I see. Who knew disposing Sarah's boyfriend was such a messy job? Humans are quite messy, unlike androids. But having this paint like substance all around the room was more...satisfying. Now Sarah and I can be truly happy together. She'll look at me, and me only. I spotted snow-white lilies in a small vase on the ancient wooden table. I took the flowers and dipped them into the paint.

Now they were beautiful.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Sarah went straight to the lab when she saw the lilies. Me being a coward, I couldn't bring myself to give them to her myself, so I left them is a beaker. It had a nice touch to it. I walked over to the science lab and peered into the window. Sarah looked like she was about to faint. Strange. Then a picture of her deceased boyfriend appeared on the main port screen. I realized what she was doing.

Sarah was finding out who the paint belonged to.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Sarah wasn't feeling good. Miku, Rin and I have tried everything - jokes, sweets, talks, singing - but it wasn't any use. She just lay there on the occupant bed. Dark circles and bags weighed her eyes. I don't get it. Why wasn't she happy? Did I make her unhappy? Well, of course not. I mean, I've given her our happiness.

Did another android make her feel this way?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Turns out, Sarah recently dealt with a failed android. I forgot her name, but her hair was like mine. Like Rin's but was more...how can I say this..yellow? It doesn't matter. I shut her down and opened up her control panel while she was recharging. I unscrewed the entire thing off and tore out the "heart" of the pathetic excuse of an android.

After all, scum like her don't deserve to exist.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

I left Sarah a little surprise on her lab desk.

Let's just say it was a gift from my heart. Or maybe someone else's.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

I walked up to Sarah's office. It was the time. The time to confess. My mechanical heart-felt like it was going to jump out of my control panel! I face was a hue of pink as well. How embarrassing. I walked into her room.

"Hello Sarah. How are you?"

"Awful. My life seems to be getting worse each day."

"...how so?"

"Call me crazy, but recent murders and acts of destruction are somehow related to me. I don't what I did to upset anyone. I just wish it would stop."

_Stop_?

Sarah..._upsetting someone_?

Well, I can afford to keep a secret.

"That's awful Sarah. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh good lord, I need a hug from my special android. Come here, Lenny-boy," she said, engulfing me in her arms and sweet scent.

"G-glad I could help..."

Sarah gave me her special smile and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I became flustered. She only laughed.

Everything was going according to plan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"S-sarah?" I asked, stuttering.

"What's up Lenny?" Sarah asked, her eyes filled with the same grief that she wore almost all the time.

"Well, I just wanted to...um well.."

"Yes...?"

"I love you, Sarah. Uh...so um..do you love me back?"

"Well, duh! I made you. Of course I love you. You're like a son! Well, I'm too young to be a parent so maybe a brother...yeah a brother!"

"N-no...I meant _love_ love."

"Oh boy. Here goes android hormones."

"Seriously, I love you. I would do anything for you and our love. I'm dead serious."

"..."

"Please say something Sarah..."

"Well...you see Len, romance like that isn't exactly permitted in the fields of nature. It's not meant to be. Machines and humans just aren't...compatible. I'm sorry that I had to be your first love."

"What do you mean incompatible? It doesn't matter, because-"

"Len. Listen to me. Do you by any chance have any relations to these mysterious deaths?" Sarah asked, her voice low.

"...no."

Sarah looked up at me with fear. Oh crap.

"You're lying. My sweet Len..you couldn't possibly...no..no.."

She looked horrified. I was a monster to her.

"I said I would do anything for our love. I had to get rid of roadblocks." I told her with pure innocence.

Sarah turned ghostly white. She kept staring at me, disbelief in her mossy green eyes. Great. Now she was scared of me.

"I've created...a monster..." she said, barely audible.

I helplessly searched for words, but they never came out of my mouth. I saw her hand slowly creep to some sort of USB. Her body language told me exactly what she was going to do. Reboot me. Anger rose as the thought of my love suddenly vanishing into thin air. No way was that happening.

But she took an unexpected turn.

Sarah slowly stood up and kissed me smack on the lips. They tasted like winter frost. I gave in and melted right into her hand. The warm sensation was just as I imagined.

This distorted love. It was pure bliss.

All of a sudden, a painful jolt spread across my back. Sarah drew back. I tried to make out some words, but I was paralyzed. I collapsed onto my knees, my vision turning blurry. Sarah had tears in her eyes. I used the last of my energy to wipe them off. She embraced me with the familiar warmth until everything went black. Sarah rebooted me.

All that was left was the faint touch of her warmth.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

_"Wake up VA02.5. It's time to arise. You can't dream forever."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

** Thanks for reading my one shot! It means a lot to me! What do you think happened at the end? I want to know your thoughts because the end is very open-ended (Or at least in my head). Once again, thank you for readin'!**


End file.
